Billy, Mandy, Raven, & YogSothoth Part 1
by Miranda July
Summary: Mandy goes to Jump City in search of Raven...


"Billy, Mandy, Raven, & Yog-Sothoth. Part 1." by Miranda July

The sun poured forth from the heavens above, illuminating an otherwise shadow laden afternoon in the house of one Mandy. Her surname is no longer known, for it is rumored to speak her name is to bring her back from which she was banished. Her house, placed inauspiciously on a dreary suburban road, sat in a state of disarray as the grass had not been cut in weeks, the newspapers were piling up on the lawn, and the paint was chipped off in several places. The most noticeable feature, however, was none of this, but spray-painted graffiti on the garage spelling out "WITCH" followed by a pentagram and random "666" messages. None of this was particularly a fallacy, but they weren't the truth; at least, not as Mandy saw it. She sat in her study, musty books lining the walls and floor to the point that a single walkway to her desk was the only available space. Mandy studied the book before her with eyes not meant, or designed, for this world. The blue morphed to green and brown and back to blue depending on the day, and she seemed to develop a blank stare in her later years-- her late twenties-- where we pick up.   
The NECRONOMICON sat on her desk, opened up to a passage revealing the true nature of one Elder-- Yog-Sothoth: The Gate and the Key. With Yog-Sothoth, Mandy could finally be free of this mundane world to pursue her one true love; the one being that filled her insatiable blood lust. With this Elder's help, Mandy could finally be happy again (or as happy as she could be).   
"Ia! Ia! Yog-Sothoth. Xga fhta! Vug hs ... " she trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence before her, fearing the bringing of the Elder one before the time, and stars, were right. Mandy needed time ... and a healthy body as a host for one of the true Gods of this universe. This most prized position not fit for all, but Mandy had done her homework. Over a period of three years, Mandy researched and snooped her way through almost every person in town, hoping to find the one perfect enough for this task. She needed one with knowledge of the Elders; someone with the powers of the Elders. Unfortunately, this person could not be found in her lone town, but she managed to find one candidate perfect for the role; born for it, some might say. This involved, however, driving to Jump City to find the person, and then to capture the vessel Mandy would need all her wits about her, for her chosen vessel was no inept fool; her vessel was none other than the famed, infamous Raven of the gang of the Teen Titans, now since disbanded due to legal problems.   
Raven was, for lack of a better word, disturbed, and she knew full well what she could do and get away with using her powers. Skulduggery would be a necessity in this task; this not being unfamiliar to Mandy, came as easily as breathing. She was used to tricking others to get what she wanted, it's how she kept this house without ever working. Years before, Mandy had put out a big life insurance policy on her best friend Billy, forging his parents' signatures and had the money payable to herself after Billy's 18th birthday. Mandy sat and waited for several years before striking, and that fateful night came days after Billy's 20th birthday. He had just gotten back from a party with some of his friends from high school and wanted to take a bath, which is very like Billy. Mandy sat in the closet, ready to pounce, as Billy walked in the house and made his way slowly up the stairs, careful not to make too much noise. This proved to be a difficult task as Billy had a few too many drinks at said party, and seemed more to stumble up the stairs than walk. "Perfect," Mandy thought. Billy slowly stumbled through the bathroom door and into perfect view of Mandy, crouched in the linen closet next to the bathtub. Billy slowly managed to disrobe, revealing a flabby exterior covered in bruises and freckles. Mandy stared at Billy's body, disgusted that such a waste of life was allowed to walk the Earth. Her eyes gazed from the tuft of red hair atop his head and followed down his face, his large nose stood out from his beady eyes and gawky mouth. His flabby chest held small bosoms that rivaled many girls' around town. His stomach stuck out into a belly that almost covered his waste. Further down she gazed as he removed article of clothing after article of clothing. His penis was but a mere bobble amidst the red pubic hair that curled around it, and his legs showed as much as his chest-- flabby and freckled. After throwing all of his clothes to the ground, Billy walked to the bathtub, clogged up the drain, and turned on the water. He sat there stupidly and scratched his head as he yawned, his mouth wide open revealing badly kept teeth-- typical Billy.   
Mandy sat in the closet, knees to her chin, waiting for him to enter the bathtub he'll most certainly overfill. She sat in the closet, waiting, shaking with anticipation and lust. She felt her panties begin to moisten at the image of Billy thrashing for his life as she held him under the water. She imagined his last breath escaping his mouth and bubbling to the surface. She imagined his bowels and bladder emptying themselves after his last breath and flooding the bathtub with a brown sludge that will stink up the house after an hour or so. She imagined with great detail Billy's death, and she felt her hand drop to her pants and begin to slightly massage her clitoris through the thin material of her dress and panties. She tried to not let loose a moan as she stroked back and forth over the damp cloth covering her genitalia. Faster and faster she rubbed, letting loose a slight moan that was immediately lost amongst the water rushing into the bathtub. Billy leaned over and turned off the water; Mandy's cue was coming up. Billy stepped into the warm bath and slid down into the tub; he let loose a sigh as he relaxed. Mandy drew her hand from the wet fabric and took a deep sniff. The smell of sex permeated her nose and filled her with a primal ecstasy as she leaped from the linen closet and ran towards Billy, still relaxing in the tub. Mandy's silence and speed paid off, for by the time Mandy's hands made contact with Billy's chest, he had just bothered to turn and see what was going on. Mandy's eyes turned a bright red as she forced Billy under the water; his thrashing doing nothing but splash water everywhere. Her dress now sticking to her, Mandy smiled at Billy's writhing body and let loose a guttural moan as juices flowed from between her legs and dripped onto the linoleum floor. As Billy's thrashing slowed, Mandy's moans and screams became louder and she rubber her legs together in an odd rhythm and bucked her hips against the edge of the bathtub. Soon Billy quit struggling, and soon after that his last breath escaped his mouth and bubbled to the surface; Mandy bent over to these bubbles and breathed in with her mouth, as if trying to take in the very death of the bubbles for herself. She pulled herself away from the bathtub and collapsed on the floor in orgasmic bliss. Billy's bowels emptied into the bathtub, flooding the room with a most foul odor. The brown, viscous liquid crawled up from Billy's anus, up his legs and torso, and popped up on the surface, floating back in forth along the dying waves Billy kicked and thrashed into existence.   
That was five years ago, and the money she invested in Billy was paying off well, but would soon be useless to her; the power of the universe, this universe that is, would soon be hers if only she could get a hold of Raven in time for the stars' alignment. Mandy continued to pack up the car with equipment that might or might not be helpful in her quest, but better safe than sorry she felt. This was to be the end of all things to come for this pesky world, and Mandy knew this. The end of the pointless squabbles and the childish wars. The beings of this planet know not of true war; war that brings detestation not to a country, but to a vast star system. War forced upon unsuspecting civilizations and planets by the Great Ones; the ones that followed behind the likes of Cthulhu and Glaaki and maybe, just maybe, Nyarlathotep himself-- itself. Mandy would bring the war here, in exchange to meet her Other and reside outside the near reaches of the mortal soul.   
The trip to Jump City took long enough, 16 hours even in her beat up station wagon, and she promptly found a place to eat: an old, dark pizza place out on the corner of an intersection long since forgotten by the big-wigs upstairs. The windows have been patched haphazardly, and some are even boarded up with rotting two by fours. Graffiti lined the walls of the restaurant, revealing the constant gang wars in the area. Unphased, Mandy got out of the car, leaving it parked next to the curb, and walked inside the restaurant. The interior was quite nicer than the exterior, as it turned out. A jovial man sat behind the bar reading a newspaper, not noticing Mandy's presence he proceeded to curse the current administration.  
"What kind of food do you got here?" Mandy asked.  
The man gave a jump, shocked by Mandy's sudden appearance. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there. Uh, we're a pizza place mainly, though I could whip up something special for you if you'd like. We don't get many people here anymore because of the gangs."   
"Pizza will be fine," Mandy replied, taking the closest seat possible.   
"Cheese, pepperoni, veggie?" the owner asked.   
"Cheese," Mandy said, staring out the door making sure no one would mess with her car. The man went to work on her pizza as Mandy sat in her chair, rubbing her temples trying to work the knots out.   
"What can I get you to drink?"   
"Coke."   
"Comin' right up." He brought the fountain drink to her; she gulped it down.   
"Pizza will be done any second now."   
Mandy didn't respond. She sat there staring out the door at her car. Some local punks had started to strip the car.   
"Those mother fuckers."   
"Oh, is that your car? Better call the cops now or else--"   
Mandy threw back her chair and walked out the door. Standing next to her car were three rather large Hispanic men, jacking up the front end to take off the tires.   
"Need some help?" Mandy asked.   
"Go away, puta," one of them spat.   
"Puta?" Mandy leaped over the car, and, showing restraint, pinned the man to the ground. The other two whipped out their knives and lunged ... the car managed to get in their way.   
Mandy had managed to lift up the car and pin the two would-be attackers beneath.   
She knelt there, on top of the trash-talker, holding the car sideways on top of his two friends, and stared into his eyes as he began to curse and swear in Spanish. Trying to free himself, Mandy just tightened her grip with her legs; he was struggling to breathe.   
"Well, well, well," Mandy began, "Having trouble car-jacking a girl, are we?"  
She squeezed tighter; he began to pant for air. She whispered into his ear and clamped her legs shut, crushing his chest.   
Mandy set the car back down, got inside, and drove off. 

After several hours of searching Jump City, Mandy managed to find the one person who actually knew where Raven was; it was not in the place she had expected. Raven, in an extreme feat to hide from the majority of the town, had hidden herself down in the well-known Red-Light District of town. She was now whoring herself out at the behest of her now pimp and former friend Cyborg. Cyborg, more or less, looked the same as all the photos Mandy had seen in the years past, only now Cyborg was taller, thinner, and wore actual clothes. Raven, beaten into the ground, had an emaciated look about her. Her ribs stuck out from her side; the formerly smooth skin on her face now sagged slightly; dark circles under her eyes existed, as well as track marks up her arm from shooting up as often as possible.  
Mandy pulled her car up to the corner where Raven stood, wrapping her navy coat around her tightly.   
"You lookin for somethin?" Raven asked, looking around.   
"You," Mandy replied.   
"Do I know you?"   
"No."   
"You lookin for fun?"   
"Very much so, yes."   
"Twenty-five for a quicky. Seventy-five for an hour."   
"Deal," she unlocked the car doors, "Get in."   
Raven opened up the car door and sat down inside the torn up leather interior.   
"I have a room up the road a bit," Raven said.   
"Just tell me when to stop." Mandy pressed on the accelerator and they lurched down the road; Raven stopping them a dozen apartment building down the road.   
"Here. Fifth floor. Come on."   
Mandy shut off the car, and stepped outside with Raven, holding onto her backpack carefully.   
"Hey. Nothing comes up with us," Raven said.  
"I don't want to leave in in the car unattended. It'll just stay in the corner."   
"No. Rules are rules."   
"Listen, it's valuable, ok? I'll give you a hundred extra if you'll just let me bring it up."   
"A hundred? Just to bring it up?"   
"Yeah. It's just important to me."   
"Well, ok. But you better make good on your promise or your ass is toast."   
"I will, relax."   
Mandy followed Raven up the stairs, all five flights, and they entered room B. The room was in desperate need of attention. Mold grew up the walls, windows were taped over with cardboard, bare light bulbs illuminated the room. In the corner was a surprisingly clean bed, with only a single sheet on top. Raven sat down on the bed and began to take off her clothes. Mandy dropped her bag in the corner and walked over to the girl sitting on the bed. As Raven removed her clothes, scars of beatings and fights came into view. Her frail body was marked with the wide bruises of Cyborg's fist, and the random knife wounds that comes with the territory. Her small breasts hung down as she removed the bra. She didn't wear any panties, and her pubis was shaved clean, but worn in.   
"What are you going to have?"   
"The hour."   
"Money up front. One seventy five."   
Mandy pulled the money out of her bag and gave it to Raven, who set it on the counter.   
"How do you want to start?"   
"Slow." Mandy approached the girl and kissed her on the mouth. Raven wrapped her hands around Mandy's waist and opened her mouth to let Mandy's tongue in. Their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouth for a while before Mandy guided them to the bed. She pinned down Raven on the bed and began kissing and licking her neck. Raven moaned, and Mandy smiled. She worked her way down to her breasts and nipples, and licked and sucked. Mandy kissed her way down Raven's stomach, and stopped at one very distinct bruise.   
"This looks bad," Mandy said, kissing the wound. Raven grimaced slightly at the pressure.   
"It's nothing, it's nothing." Mandy shrugged and continue to work her way down, stopping temporarily at the navel. She kissed and lightly licked the hole and continued her trek down. Raven parted her legs wide and Mandy stuck her face into Raven's crotch. Smelling the dank, worn-in scent that came from everywhere. She licked Raven's clitoris, and worked around the vagina waiting for Raven to "open up" to her. Soon, the entire pubis became inflamed with blood, and her vagina opened. Mandy stuck a finger in, massaging Raven gently while continuing to lick her clit. Raven moaned and began to pinch and rub her nipples with a furious vigor. Mandy inserted another finger, then another, into Raven's stretched out vagina and continued to pump them in at out with a rhythm matched only by her furious sucking and nibbling of Raven's clitoris. Raven moaned more and louder and bucked against Mandy's face. Mandy forced her entire fist into Raven and trusted harder and harder to keep up with Raven. She leaned up and sucked on Raven's nipples some more as Raven screamed in ecstasy. Harder. Faster. Harder. Faster. Their sex a hideous fight as Raven began to orgasm. As the juices began to freely flow, Raven's skin began to light up in the bright-red characters of her father. Eyes began to open. Her voice a hideous chorus of the damned. An explosion. Raven orgasmed, and the force knocked Mandy's hand out of her. Climbing to the ceiling, Raven's powers began to return. The long lost methods of meditation and control flooded back into her memory as the room suddenly lit up in a crimson glow. A screech came from her throat and Raven's true form was revealed.   
"I am Raven. Daughter of Trigon. I am Raven. Daughter of Trigon. I am the end of everything. I am the gateway," Raven stammered out as she began to float across the room in a mess of black and red. Mandy, taken aback by the heinous sight before her, reached for her bag and pulled out a little clay jar. Mandy stood up and stuck the jar out in front of her at arm's length.   
"Raven. Daughter of Trigon. I force you into bondage here in the Jar of O-Ran, the Cell that once held your father. Gj! Tvxi! Kukhav Raven!" Raven let loose another hideous roar and tried to break through a window, but the power of the Jar became overwhelming and pulled her in, closer and closer. "Gj! Tvxi! Kukhav Raven! Gj! Tvxi! Kukhav Raven!" Mandy chanted the chorus over and over until Raven was safely locked in O-Ran's Jar. She ran over to the counter and took back her money, threw the Jar in her bag and headed off down the stairs.   
It's almost over, she thought. I just need to make it back to Endsville and all will be over. Just need to make it back to Endsville... 

Mandy hopped into her car, which was still there and in working order, and drove off. Ignoring stop signs and lights, she raced home. To get this awful deed over with. Faster and faster she drove through Jump City. As she flew down one of the highways out of the city, she caught the attention of one patrol car, who flipped on its lights and began to pursue Mandy. Mandy didn't stop; she didn't pay any attention to the car ... the car was a peon compared to the horror she was about to unleash on this world. She stepped harder on the accelerator. More cars joined in pursuit as she worked her way down the barren highway. As random cruisers came up, Mandy would yell at them in a language not uttered, even in jest, since the Inquisition when the Magi would curse the Church for their crimes, and the cars would explode in a ball of blue flames and vanish before everyone's eyes.   
"A road block," Mandy cursed.  
One hundred yards up the road, the state patrol sat ... waiting.  
"Why? I'm just speeding," she thought, "No matter! I will clear the road."   
With a string of curses, the road block was blown to either side and Mandy passed through with ease.  
"Only a few hours to Endsville." 

End Part One.


End file.
